


Hell With It, Baby

by grocketinmypocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Bestiality, F/M, Fem!Peter Quill, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Flirting, Genderswap, I'm Not Even Ashamed Anymore, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Piper Wants To Hit That, Raccoon Penis Warning, Rocket Is A Blushing Virgin, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grocketinmypocket/pseuds/grocketinmypocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She danced all the time. Saved the galaxy with it, too, so Rocket supposed it was kind of her thing. He would have paid very good money to avoid admitting that he liked to watch her. Piper Jane Quill was very good at a few things, like running her smart fucking mouth into and out of trouble, stealing whatever she could get her hot little hands on, and moving to music like she was <i>made</i> out of it or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell With It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Fic banner courtesy of the wonderful [Reena_Jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)!
> 
> The name I have given my fem!Peter, Piper, was inspired by ["All This Red Tape,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2267157) by TigerDragon. It seemed to fit so well that when I wanted to write my own female Quill, nothing else would do. For visual reference, Piper looks [like this](http://imgur.com/a74mCYo).
> 
> The idea for the story itself was inspired by a kink meme prompt at [Guardian-Kink, for a female Peter flirting with Rocket](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=1030414#t1030414). Cutesy fluff was the request. I mashed that together with a [Roquill tumblr post about Peter singing "Come and Get Your Love" to Rocket](http://butevengoodguysstillgetpaid.tumblr.com/post/98187737836/peter-lip-synching-love-songs-to-rocket-though). This filthy, explicit place is where my mind immediately went. 
> 
> In closing, be aware that Rocket, in this fic, has his natural raccoon-style endowment, and Quill is really down with that. So yeah, I wrote another fic with raccoon penis in it. Is it really bestialty if both parties are sentient? I don't really care, just wondering.

The first few times she did it, Rocket thought Piper was being sarcastic, and returned fire in kind.

But then she just...kept doing it. She was doing it to Gamora and Drax, too, and had carried through with it with them, but she seemed to favor Rocket as her favorite target. He was getting really, really tired of it, too.

Music was a constant on board the Milano -- thank fuckin' hell for Awesome Mix Vol. 2, because Rocket was getting really goddamn sick of the same music every time. How Piper had tolerated listening to the same handful of songs for over twenty-five years...actually explained a lot about her. They were in deep space, on their way to a system out on the edge of the galaxy, and there was a lot of empty time to fill. You could only clean your guns so often, even if you were Rocket, and you could only spend so much time cooped up in your quarters, even if you were Rocket and generally despised the company of any being other than Groot. So he was sitting in the common area, bottle in hand, and Piper was dancing. He had no idea where anyone else was, in their quarters, probably, who cared -- all his attention was on Piper.

She danced all the time. Saved the galaxy with it, too, so Rocket supposed it was kind of her thing. He would have paid very good money to avoid admitting that he liked to watch her. Piper Jane Quill was very good at a few things, like running her smart fucking mouth into and out of trouble, stealing whatever she could get her hot little hands on, and moving to music like she was _made_ out of it or something. Rocket had never really paid attention to music before he met Piper; it had been background noise, at best. But Piper -- she wove herself into it, inhabited it, made every note a spotlight on her coppery hair tossing or her round ass jutting out or her smoothly-muscled arms swaying. 

The song was "Come and Get Your Love," and Piper was singing along as she ground her hips in a tight circle to the beat. " _\-- your head baby find it, come on and find it_ ," she sang, turning as she danced to face Rocket, sitting on one of the sofas in the re-built _Milano's_ common area, drinking enough to get some sleep later and pretending he wasn't watching Piper's every move. Her head was tipped back and her eyes were closed, and as she opened them and caught sight of Rocket, she continued singing.

" _Hell with it, baby_  
 _'Cause you're fine_  
 _And you're mine, and you look so divine..._ "

She was focusing on Rocket now, singing directly to him. She was staring into his eyes, moving even more sensually than before, smiling an inviting, absolutely filthy smile, and he was suddenly completely out of patience with her shit. She sang her way into the chorus, repeating " _come and get your love_ " with a little whole-body wiggle that Rocket loved and hated intensely. She was mocking him, like she always did, flirting with him, teasing him with something he shouldn't even want, much less have. She looked so welcoming, like he could walk right up to her and touch her, right now, any way he wanted. He wasn't even sure what he would want to or try to do to her, with her, but it was cruel of her to offer it when he knew she would never actually let him.

"Stop it," Rocket snarled, angry and humiliated, loud enough to be heard above the music, and Piper stopped dancing, sultry expression clearing into confused concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked, starting to walk toward him. "You okay?" She flung herself down onto the couch next to him. Piper in motion was like a localized storm system; she affected the weather all around, shook the air, made a lot of noise, barged in as she pleased without worrying about her welcome. She draped herself sideways on the couch, facing Rocket, looking at him with warmth and friendliness -- for Piper, that warmth was always touched with a little carnality, no matter who she was looking at, and so Rocket tried not to take it personally. She loved to fuck, as he understood her, and maybe didn't realize that not everybody wanted to be looked at as if they had a chance to ride the Piper Quill Experience. He was pretty sure not being tall enough for that ride was the least of his worries here.

"Something wrong, Rocket?" she was asking, as if she didn't know. As if she hadn't been cockteasing him not ten seconds ago.

"Just stop with the flirting, okay? I always thought you were a dizzy bitch, Quill, not a mean one."

"What?" Now she looked sincerely shocked, and a little hurt. He briefly regretted calling her a bitch, but really, she had been a blue-balling bitch to him, so she kind of deserved it. "I thought you were into it, Rocket, you've been flirting back," she said, stung, and he realized she wasn't hurt by what he'd called her, she was hurt that he didn't _want_ her.

"Why would I be into it, if all you're gonna do is wind me up and walk away and laugh about it later? I'm a little freak, why would you ever let me do anything with you?"

"Is that what you think? That I'm teasing you to be mean? Hell no, man!" Now Piper looked offended. "If you think I'd do that, then you don't know me. I don't offer anything I don't want to give. That I wouldn't be very, very happy to give."

"You're serious," Rocket said flatly. Now that he was looking, really looking, at her face, she was. He knew her pretty well, after all this time -- six months, at least, since Xandar and Ronan -- and he had learned to read her expressions almost against his will. Piper could use her face like a mask, sure, when she was on a con, but among the crew, she had thawed to to the point where if you saw something on her face, you could be pretty sure she felt it. Now she was wearing hurt feelings and something like stuffed-down desire on that pretty face -- and while their expressions would be different because obviously they would, not the same shape of face, he was sure he'd been wearing that "stuffed-down desire" expression since he first met her.

"Yes," she said, simply, not trying to be funny or flirty or anything but honest.

"You want me," he tried, hoping that the situation would stop being so surreal any minute now. This was not the kind of thing that happened to him. To Drax and Gamora, sure, he knew she'd been fucking both of them occasionally. Not as often as he'd thought she would, but often enough for it to be an accepted thing amongst the crew. Despite how much he wanted her, it didn't bother him. Piper was like a fountain of enthusiasm, she exploded across everything and everyone she encountered, and sometimes that involved the exchange of bodily fluids of various kinds. That was just Piper. He'd never thought he might get to be at Ground Zero, though.

"Yes," she said again, but this time there was that sultry heat again, like a neon sign warming up, advertising the goodies on offer.

"How would it even _work_ , Quill? We're probably not even compatible." He wanted to give her an out, give himself an out. This would never work, she would take one look at him and his freakish body and his non-human cock and bail out and he'd be stuck on the same ship with her until he could figure out a way to escape.

"Seriously, dude? You build shit that can blow up moons. You don't think that between your big brain, and my dirty one, we can't figure out a way for both of us to have fun?"

"I don't think it'll work like you think it will, okay? My dick's not...human shaped. Or sized. At all." He would have been blushing intensely, if he'd been a humie. This was humiliating, it was horrible, but it was also kind of hot, because he was really starting to believe that Piper was dead-on serious, and more than that -- she might actually be determined enough to figure out something for them to do. She was moving toward him on the couch, and she sure didn't look repulsed by his body -- the look of desire was no longer repressed, and was casting a speculative, assessing light over him that didn't feel critical at all. She was sizing him up so she could get him naked and inside her, he realized, not taking him apart with scorn.

"I know," Piper said, leaning over so that she was speaking into his ear. "I looked up the closest equivalent I knew of, and I gotta say I was pleased with the goods I'm pretty sure you've got."

" _What?_ " Rocket was sure for a moment that something in his brain had _literally, actually_ shorted out. Like some sector of the cybernetics in his brain had fried itself upon comprehending what Piper had just said to him. _She's actually serious_ , he realized with a weird, distant finality.

"From the pictures I saw of raccoons, your dick is gonna be curved like the best dildo ever. And you've got a penis bone, so it'll be rigid enough to hit my g-spot on every stroke. And when you hit my g-spot, I squirt. It's gonna be like Sea World when I was a kid -- first three rows will get wet. I've, uh, kind of given this subject a lot of thought," she said, grinning.

Rocket wasn't really sure what the g-spot and squirting stuff was about, or Sea World, for that matter, but it was starting to sink in that he was going to find out. "So we're really gonna -- have sex?" he asked her, just to make sure, just to be positive, just to give in to the fatalistic impulse to give her one more chance to crush him by backing out now.

"Yeah, as soon as you stop asking questions and we get somewhere private where I can make the biggest wet-spot of my fucking life. I'm seriously into you, Rocket. I've been flirting with you for months and you always look like you enjoy it but you've never taken me up on it. So if you're taking me up on it now, can we please get started? I've waited a long time for you to catch up with me, asshole," she said, fondly. She stroked her hand down his arm, like she needed to touch but knew that he needed to get used to all this, too. He loved her a little bit, then, and she hadn't even gotten naked yet.

It would probably kill him when she did. He hadn't paid any more attention to female humanoids than he had to music -- again, just background noise. But _god_ ever since he'd met Piper, he'd been paying attention to her. He'd seen her tits, seen her in nothing but panties, of course, the whole crew had, because Piper gave not a single shit about stripping off and changing in front of whoever happened to be nearby. He'd memorized every bounce and jiggle and been absolutely disgusted with himself at the same time, though that'd never, ever stopped him. He'd never seen her genitals, though, and that was the only thing he was upset with Drax and Gamora for, that they'd seen it and he hadn't. He'd looked at some Xandarian porn, of their female's genitals, since they were closest to Terran in appearance, and was surprised that each one was so different. He'd made a game of trying to imagine what Piper looked like down there, half turned on and half cringing at himself and how fucked up he was.

Piper was standing up now, running her hand down his arm again to take his hand, and leading him to her quarters. Once the door was shut it was like she was instantly naked; he wasn't sure where her clothes were but they sure as _fuck_ weren't on her body. Her body was naked and tawny-skinned and curvy-soft in some places, wide-hipped, muscular and wiry in others, and there was a little puff of hair, darker than the hair on her head, at the apex of her thighs. She was close, both her hands on his shoulders, kneeling down gracefully and sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him to put him at eye-level. Putting him at ease as much as she could, even though he had never been this terrified before, of anything, and anyone who knew anything about Rocket's life knew exactly what that meant.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," she said gently. "If I do something you don't like, tell me. I'll tell you if I don't like something. If you want to stop, or try something you thought of, or anything at all, just tell me, okay? I want you to enjoy this, 'cause I hope this is going to be more than a one time thing." She looked a little unsure, herself, all of a sudden. Like she was worried he would reject her, or that she would get to have him once and never again, and was upset by the thought.

"You sure you wanna do this with me?" he couldn't help asking. "I've never done anything with a humie. Or anything at all, really. I won't know what I'm doing." He could see, now, that she _did_ want him, and he was suddenly terrified of disappointing her.

"Rocket, I am very, very sure. And I think I know enough for the both of us." She got him out of his clothes then, going slower than he expected, like she was letting him acclimate to being naked with her by degrees. Piper put her hand at his belly when he was naked, looking into his eyes for permission, and when he nodded at her, speechless with nerves, she ran her hand down lower until she encountered the bulge of the opening of his sheath. She stroked him there gently, looking amazed and pleased as her touch began coaxing his curved, thin penis out of its sheath. He waited to see if she would be upset, or disgusted, or push him away.

She just hummed a little under her breath, a happy little hum like the ones he hummed himself when he was pleasantly absorbed in creating something to blow shit up with, and started stroking him, softly at first, like she was calibrating her touch to his reactions. "Babe, that is _exactly_ what I was hoping for." She stroked him for a while, experimenting with different pressures and grasps, while he held on to her shoulders and tried to get used to being so close to her, to having her touch him. She was showing him that it was all right, that she wasn't upset by him, and he loved her even more for it. She rested her forehead against his, and he relaxed a little, between the feel of her hand, as if she was taking care of him, and from not having to look at her face for the moment. Looking at her felt even more intimate than what she was doing. After a while, she slowed her stroke and then took her hand away, standing up and holding out her hand to lead him to her bunk.

She laid down first, spreading herself out on her back, red-blond hair spilling all around her head in the light, and he felt ridiculous climbing up on the bed and trying to figure out how best to fit against her. He ended up sitting next to her waist, looking down at her beautiful, soft tits, and when she saw him looking she took one of his hands and put it on her breast. "Don't worry about your nails here, nails are good, especially on my nipple," she said, smiling happily in approval when he experimentally tweaked her nipple with his claws. Now that he was touching her and could see that she was reacting as if she was pleased, as if she was enjoying it, he realized he could do this, just like she'd said. He could figure her out, just like he could look at a security system or a gun or a bomb and understand how it worked, how he could make it work. It gave him more confidence, suddenly. He may not know all the details yet, but he was probably one of the smartest genius brains in the galaxy, and he could figure Piper Quill's body out, no problem.

"Can I look at you?" he nerved himself up to ask, and she immediately spread her legs, as if she wanted to show off for him. She raised up the leg closest to him and motioned for him to get between her thighs, lowering her leg and enclosing him in a warm circle of her scent and skin as he sat back close to her knees, just looking down at her. Under the light cover of dark-auburn hair, her lips were open a little, visibly gleaming wet. Piper's own hand moved down into his vision and she stroked herself open for him, circling her finger around the button of her clit. She let him look as long as he wanted, without prompting him, lazily stroking herself until drops of moisture were rolling from her opening.

"How do you want me to -- to touch you?" he asked, getting bolder the longer she touched herself for him. 

She laid her palm against the lips of her pussy, stroking up down and sideways, moving the lips open and closed. "With the palms of your hands, here, like that. Your nails would scratch me inside," she said, and he was immediately disappointed to already find a way he couldn't please her, until she continued, a wicked note to her voice that caught on a sigh as he put both hands on her and copied what she'd done. "But that, and licking my clit, is what your tongue's for, so I don't mind. This is my clit, right here," she said, circling the spot with her fingers.

"You want me to lick you there, huh, Quill?" he asked her, the cockiness and brashness of his usual tone starting to come back to him, and she raised her head up to glare down at him over the length of her body.

"I'm gonna be very fucking upset here in a minute if you don't, goddammit," she said crossly, and then moaned, loud enough to startle him, even with his head buried between her thighs, when he licked a long flat stripe up the lips of her sex and over her clit. He found out very quickly what she'd meant about a wet spot, and filed away the information to look up later. When he slid his long, warm, agile tongue up inside her, she screamed, and he decided it would be the accomplishment he would go to his grave most proud of, no matter that he'd helped save the whole fucking galaxy that time.

He tried everything he could think of, and Piper apparently babbled in bed like she did everywhere else, so he knew precisely what she liked because she was panting and shouting it out so loudly that he had the smug thought that Drax and Gamora should probably be out in the fucking corridor taking notes. 

"Rocket," she gasped out, "Uh, just be aware that I'm about to come and it's gonna get wild down there for a minute."

Before he could worry about what the hell that meant, Piper was bucking and shivering and screaming again and absolutely drenching his face with her fluids, and he thought distractedly that this better be the squirting she was talking about because he didn't think she could _survive_ anything more intense than this. She dragged him up and onto her body and licked his lips, and he let her because what the hell, even if he'd never fantasized about kissing her, per se, he would try it if she wanted to. At this point he would do any-fucking-thing this goddamn Terran woman asked. She worked her lips over his, and he had to admit it was nice, even though they didn't really fit together like human lips would, but it got even nicer when she slid her tongue into his mouth. This, he could do, and would have been content to do so for hours, except she got impatient and started wiggling under him after a while.

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked her, and he hoped she didn't, he really really hoped. If she did, though, he would still count himself luckier than he ever expected to be in his entire life.

"Hell no, I want to get fucked," she said, spreading her legs again and urging him down to kneel between them.

"Quill, you know I'm not as thick as a humie cock, right? You sure you're gonna get anything out of this?"

"Some of the best orgasms I've ever had have been with nothing but a single finger in me, and I'm damn sure you're gonna be a lot more fun than a finger. Get moving, please." She settled back, propping her shoulders up on both the pillows from her bunk so that she could look down her body at him. He got moving, because hell, who wants to disappoint a lady when she's asking like that? He fumbled a little, feeling awkward, until she tilted her hips a little differently and he was in her all the way and her eyes were practically rolling back in her head. He froze, worried he was hurting her somehow, but she dug her heels a little more firmly into the bed and said, "If you don't start moving right now, I am going to play nothing but 'The Piña Colada Song' for a fucking month, you bastard."

"God, bossy bitch," he said on a gasp, because she was wet, and so warm, and hugging him tighter than he'd thought would be possible, and she was alive with movement underneath him, her whole body struggling to find a good beat to dance to with him. He let her lead in the end, because she seemed to know what she was doing, and this was his first ride on the Piper Quill Experience, after all. When she'd seemed to find a good rhythm of pumping her hips up at him, he tried thrusting down in time, and was rewarded with a gush of wetness he could feel sinking into his fur. It didn't take him very long to start learning the finer points of making Piper Quill's body work, because for a while there, she started coming and just kind of didn't stop. There was a growing damp circle under her the size of a serving platter. When she begged him to slow down but don't stop, she just needed a break, he did as she asked and kept going, slowly, like his usually-hated instincts were telling him to, and she used the time to get her breath back some.

"You know this is gonna take a while, right?" he asked her, when he thought he could keep his voice steady enough. "It usually takes me more than an hour to come, when I jerk off." He probably should have warned her beforehand, but he'd been a little distracted.

"Oh my _fuck_ ," Piper moaned. "We're getting married. We're gonna find a wedding chapel and a Space Elvis preacher and I'm gonna fucking marry you, I swear to god."

"Married, huh?" he asked, trying something new with his hips that made her grab hold of his hands and clutch them while she clenched her pussy around him. "You like it that much?" he asked. He already knew the answer -- everybody on the goddamn ship knew that answer, but that didn't make it any less hot to hear. He was taking his time right now, going as slowly as he could. If he did, they could talk, and he was liking the talking just as much as everything else.

"I like _you_ that much," she said.

"I think I'm in love with you," he answered her, because how could he not?

She sighed, as if she was relieved. "Good, 'cause I was getting pretty lonely waiting for you, in it all by myself."

"Really?" he asked, shocked into stillness for a moment, until she linked her heels behind his lower back and pulled him toward her.

" _Yes_ , dummy. Now can you please fuck me faster for a while? I want the guy I'm in love with to make me come, a lot."

He spent the rest of the night, just the two of them in her quarters, doing just that.

=====

They did get married, eventually, as part of a heist.

Then they just kind of...never bothered to get it annulled. And lived happily ever after.


End file.
